


【冬盾】Benign

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: “他记得，以前他想要见那个人的时候，可以约他到博物馆去。而现在，他只能到博物馆里才能看到他。”





	【冬盾】Benign

**Author's Note:**

> 写于《美国队长3：内战》之后。  
> 之前仅发表在已完售的冬盾合志里，时隔三年公开发表。

这显然不是他第一次来史密森尼博物馆了。有时候是一大早，混在第一批游客里面，肩膀微微缩起；有时候是傍晚，即将闭馆那会儿，总之都是些人不多的时间点。尽管如此，他仍然每次都把帽檐压得很低，害怕眼底那点情绪从冷漠的面具后面渗出来。躲开所有人的目光并不简单，而且这让他看起来有点像那些整日浑浑噩噩的瘾君子——尤其是他不处理那些恼人的胡茬的时候。

在这儿耗上半天对于他来说，并不是什么大问题。很多年前，这里还没有变成现在这副模样。现在，那些愚蠢的介绍语他已经能够背下来了，但他仍然三番两次造访这儿。

不过今天的时间有点特殊——现在已经是半夜，博物馆里安静得像被抽干了空气。虽然馆内仍然小范围开着灯，但保安巡场的时间他已经摸得一清二楚。警报器被他关掉了，来这儿之前他也做好了相应的准备（上周末，他在从工地回来的路上偷了一个有点破损的广告灯牌，在废品站换到了一点闲钱，现在缴完房租之后，他也可以买除了廉价果酱以外的东西）。他蹲在阴影里，听着保安的脚步声远去。反正在黑暗里已经等了个把小时，他不介意再等上几分钟。

他想要偷那件衣服——巴恩斯中士的制服。这个理由说起来也很好笑，暂且不提，但和美国队长偷走自己那件衣服的理由当然没什么关系。反正再过几天，他就要离开这个城市、离开这个国家，在此之前，他想要拿到那件衣服。

他不确定衣服是否合身，他甚至不知道这件拙劣的仿制品是不是按照当初巴恩斯中士留下来的尺码制作的，但无论如何，他仍然想要把这身衣服从假人模特身上扒下来。

如果把一包毒品扔给那些真正的瘾君子，他们就会像狗一样嗅着味道摸上门来。现在那件衣服对于他来说，就像那些费尽心思才能搞回来的毒品一样。他有好一段时间，无时无刻不在想这件事情：吃饭的时候，洗澡的时候，或者睡觉之前。当然他想的不仅仅是那件衣服——就好像他只要一穿上去，那些失去的东西就会像棉絮一样回到他这儿来。哗啦哗啦，像变魔术一样。

他从黑暗中出来，很快又钻到另一抹阴影里。以往，以他的动作，不用一分钟就能把那件衣服拿下。保安的脚步声已经渐渐听不到了，他很快就放松了警惕——实际上也没什么好怕的，他可以跑，那些领着微薄薪水的家伙也不会锲而不舍地咬着他不放。他不害怕这个。

但等他真正接近的时候他才发现，美国队长的制服已经重新回到假人模特的身上。这让他有点意外。他记得自己上次造访这儿的时候，美国队长本人还躺在医院里。所有的新闻媒体都把注意力放在了分崩离析的神盾局身上，一件被偷走的仿制品根本引不起大家的关注：虽说美国队长本人偷走了那件衣服，某种程度上来说也是件难得的奇事，但比起砸下来的三件大家伙，这种事情只值得在文章最后提上一句。

谁在乎呢。可现在他站在这儿。只是，在看到这两身衣服同时出现的那个瞬间，他又想要打退堂鼓了。就像一直都该是那样：他们并肩站在一块儿，他站在他左边，他站在他右边。整个空间逐渐变得模糊，脚下的瓷砖开始破裂，裂痕以他为中心向外扩散，带着记忆的碎片瞬间把他卷了起来。信任和陪伴，坚定和勇敢。把衣服扒拉下来就像亵渎了这个画面，他开始犹豫。

 

“我希望你不是在打那身衣服的主意。”

太过入神，他甚至没注意到保安已经发现了自己。他一下子想到了两个选择：逃跑，或者打一场。但他没有挪动半步，甚至表现得有些若无其事地转过身来，盯着那个准备要逮住他的老家伙。他的手塞在口袋里，绞得很紧，仿佛在替眼前那个家伙感到紧张。

那人在阴影里慢慢朝他走来，一边开口道，“我已经丢过一次饭碗了。”

于是他耸耸肩。他不知道如何表达友好，甚至不知道怎么让对方松懈下来。让别人丢饭碗自然不是他的本意，但比起一个毫无关系的、陌生人的事情，他更在意的当然是自己想要的东西。眼前的雾气渐渐褪去，现在，他又想要那件衣服了。

“我先前坐在角落那儿打了个盹，没注意到已经闭馆了。”他压低声音，编了一个蹩脚的谎言。当然他也没指望对方会相信，他只希望那老家伙不再追究这回事，否则……

“你不是第一个想要这么干的人。”老人说，“自从队长偷走了自己的制服之后，这几个月已经发生过好几回类似的事情了。”他们以为自己偷了那身衣服，就能变成美国队长，对方嗤笑，“这些人可真会给别人添麻烦。”

他后退两步，稍微侧过脑袋，不让对方看清楚自己的脸。“那可真是不走运。”他说，“我得走了。”他可以改个时间再来——反正总有一天，他会拿到的。

“但是偷了衣服又能干什么呢。”老家伙自顾自地说下去。对方的声音就像他的皮肤一样，沙哑又干瘪，气息像从喉咙里呼噜出来似的，“穿着过瘾，可仍然什么也干不了。如果拿去网上拍卖，马上就会被抓住。”

他陷入了短暂的沉默。“你弄错了，我并不想要美国队长的衣服。”片刻后，他又重复了一遍，听着反倒是像在发出最后通牒，“抱歉，我得走了。”

那个保安在离他还有好几步远的地方停了下来。

“如果你不急着回去——”也许我们可以说说话，老家伙一边脱下了自己的制服帽子，露出凌乱花白的头发，“就当是保守这个秘密的条件。”

 

**

 

一个女人坐在前排，似乎在打瞌睡。公交车摇摇晃晃，司机开得不紧不慢。幸好史蒂夫并不赶时间，他扭过头，把注意力放在窗外的景色上。

虽然已经醒来有些时日，但偶尔他还是会感到恍惚。那些熟悉的路名背后耸立着完全陌生的建筑，史蒂夫不得不花一些时间去弄清楚自己到底在哪儿。他从冰里出来之后费了很大的力气去重新认识这个世界，而好些天前，那个秩序在他面前轰然倒塌——这意味着他得再一次给自己找到新的位置。

当然，他有复仇者们，这是他知道的。还有山姆，一个新的、值得信任的朋友。自从那些老伙伴们都去世之后，每个周末去看望佩吉成了他曾经唯一挂心的事情。

现在，还有巴基的事情。

 

史蒂夫开始感觉到头疼。有时候他恨不得世界上的每一个角落都存在着摄像头，让那个人的行踪在自己眼里无所遁形（尽管这和他所坚持的东西背道而驰），但他同时又担忧巴基身上背负着的东西会让后者陷入新的危险中。每天睁开眼睛，史蒂夫都得在矛盾中挣扎半天，而当一天的事情结束之后，他又在矛盾中进入梦乡。购买食物，运动或者搭乘交通工具，史蒂夫几乎没有半分钟停止过思考各种各样的事情——其中有相当一部分是关于那个人的。

从佩吉家里出来之后，史蒂夫特意绕去比较远的超市买好一周需要的东西。现在租住的公寓附近总是有能认出他的人，虽然史蒂夫并没有做过需要躲躲藏藏的事情，但比起受到关注，他更宁愿低调地过自己的生活，除非他的高调能让巴基主动回来找他。对此，托尼坦言希望复仇者们都搬到他的大楼去。史蒂夫仍然在考虑这个提案。

“神盾局已经不存在了。”托尼在电话里说，“你们可以搬到这儿来。”

“我会考虑的。”史蒂夫当时这么回答。放下电话之后，他窝在沙发上发了一会儿呆。实际上他还没有完全做好搬回纽约的准备。那儿有太多太多他想要舍弃和找回来的东西。

从超市出来之后，他沿着长长的马路往回走。眼镜架在鼻梁上，帽檐挡住他的小半张脸，现在史蒂夫已经习惯了把自己的存在感降到最低。偶尔他也会想，也许在路上和自己擦肩而过的某个不显眼的家伙，就是自己想要找到的那个人。这个念头一闪过，他又挺直腰背，开始不着痕迹地打量经过自己身边的每一个路人了。

……那个人像影子一样，不断在他心口徘徊，走走停停。只是当他打开门的时候，外头又空无一人。

 

等他走过第三个街口的时候，天开始下雨。史蒂夫匆忙找了家不太显眼的咖啡店，推门进去。他点了一杯喝的，坐在靠窗的地方看着疾驰的车子把积水溅起来。

“贼老天。”店主是个上了年纪的胖女人，她笑眯眯地把咖啡端到史蒂夫的桌上，“上周我出门的时候天气晴朗得很，结果没几个小时就开始下起雨来了，留下我在路上狼狈不堪。”她的眼镜并没有让她认出眼前的客人。一个年轻人，或者美国队长，对于她来说也许并没有什么区别。

“可如果不下雨，也许今天我也不会进来。”史蒂夫冲她友好一笑。

她看上去心情不错，“我这儿也没什么可以招待你们这些年轻人的。”她就住在楼上，最顶上的一层以非常低廉的价格出租了出去，楼下改成了这家小店。店里的菜单上只有咖啡和热茶，如果是住在附近的熟客，她偶尔也会提供午餐。这种破旧的店面根本吸引不来什么年轻人，自然也不会有游客，偶尔闯进来的糊涂家伙很快就会离开。

“这首是什么歌？”

“瞧瞧你们这些年轻人……你不是第一个问我这个问题的。”她似乎被这个话题勾起了兴趣，当然史蒂夫没有反驳‘年轻人’这个词语，“地下丝绒已经被时代遗忘了。”

“我听过这个名字。”史蒂夫脸色微红。他不确定自己是否真的知道，要补习的东西太多，好像什么都有点印象，但又什么都留不下痕迹。有相当长一段时间，他还没适应现代的物价。

“我年轻的时候，父亲不允许我在房间里放这些歌。他对这些玩意儿深恶痛绝。”她耸耸肩，衣服的袖子随着她的动作一抽，“现在没有人管我，在店里放这些过时的唱片已经成了我的习惯。”

史蒂夫安静地听着，等待着她的下一句话。他想，自己也许和她的父亲差不多年纪。“他是退伍军人。虽然吧，他也没有真正上过前线，那时候战争都快结束了。”店里没有几桌客人，于是她继续道，“这些和毒品酒精扯上关系的东西，什么流行音乐、波普艺术……他一概视作魔鬼。”

他点点头，表示理解她的话，“‘垮掉的一代’。”

“不不，那是更早之前的事情了。”她笑了起来，脸上的肉挤成一块，“美国人迷茫了相当久的一段时间，好像他们从来没有清醒过似的。我父亲总是念叨，那些在战场上丢掉性命的同伴们换回来的时代，不该是这个样子。‘上帝啊，看看这些糊涂的孩子们’，他老这么说。甚至在他老得跑不动的时候，他依然会用拐杖去驱逐那些蹲在店门口不务正业的小年轻。我说不动他。哎，只是我认为，时代总会有它该有的样子。”

“那该是什么样子呢。”史蒂夫思绪飘远。如果当初他没有随着飞机坠下冰川，而是回到这儿，那个时候的他又会是什么模样？也许会和佩吉、霍华德他们一起见证神盾局的诞生，而不是亲手让它灭亡。

但也许他就会错过巴基了。

瞧瞧命运开的玩笑，他们都还活着。

 

“我不知道。没有人知道，我想。但至少，这些家伙们没有做什么过分的事情。”不像那些狡猾的政客，她说，“当然，很大程度上是在他们干出什么过分的事情之前，已经被毒品和酒精搞死了。他们确实‘坏’，但也没有那么坏。”

“在你父亲的年代，有不少坏家伙。”史蒂夫说话的时候，一边想起坠落的航母，想起闪耀着蓝色光芒的魔方，还有轰然倒塌的神盾局大楼，“大家都有想保护的东西。那个时候，他也许认为自己在保护你。”

“也许吧。他几乎没有主动告诉过我关于战时的事情。但我知道，我总是知道的，当他晚年坐在摇椅上‘吱呀吱呀’摇晃的时候，就在回忆那些人。”她又感叹道，“哎呀，一晃眼，都过去那么久了。我父亲入伍那会儿，唱这首歌的人才刚刚出生。现在他们都已经不在了。”

史蒂夫一直在店里坐到雨停。他没有告诉她，当年在军队里，也充斥着这样的年轻人。他迷茫过，他们也是。只是有些事情、有些人，都被战争改变了。她也许是对的，就像是参加派对之前，女孩子总会在衣柜前犹豫很久一样，人总要迷茫相当长一段时间才能弄清楚自己到底想要做什么。

“这首是什么歌？”结账的时候，他又问了一遍。

“所有明日的聚会。”她递给他零钱。

 

**

 

他没想到自己就这么留下来了。也许是太久没有人和他说过话，他对老家伙的提议感到了一点心动（当然后来他又否认了自己的这个念头），也有可能是别的更诡异的原因。

“那天，队长亲自登门道歉了。”老家伙说。对方介绍过自己的名字：李，或者里德，随便哪一个，他记不清了，也没有必要记着。“我原本以为，‘哎呀，又得重新找一份工作了’，要知道，在我这个年纪要融入社会可真不是一件容易的事情。可他来了。”

“……他来了。”他喃喃自语。

“他赔偿了衣服的费用。”老家伙咯咯笑起来，“馆长根本不在乎那个钱。嘿，被美国队长偷走的衣服，足够炫耀好一会儿了。不过队长为了表达他的歉意，在新的制服赶制出来之后，还特意穿上留影。”说到这个，老家伙兴致勃勃地翻着口袋，掏出当时拍下的照片。他一直把它放在口袋里，似乎时不时就要拿出来瞧一瞧，回忆什么值得炫耀的荣誉一般。

“所以他们就让你留下来了。”

“是啊，如果我因为这个丢了工作，会让美国队长良心不安。”老家伙得意洋洋，“他们不敢为了这个炒我鱿鱼。”

巴基瞥了那张照片一眼。那个人依然是过去的模样：短而整齐的金发，笔挺的军姿，只有脸上那点不合时宜的表情出卖了他。一想到这个，巴基的内心又变得柔软了起来。

“……拍的不错。”

“我离他只有一米！嚯嚯，可近了。”老家伙说，“我还记得他那双蓝眼睛，比海报上的漂亮多了。哎，他是个好人，是个英雄。”

他记得，以前他想要见那个人的时候，可以约他到博物馆去。而现在，他只能到博物馆里才能看到他。史蒂夫是个英雄，是个好人……但人们对于他别的一切都一无所知。人们只能想象狙击枪和迫击炮可能会发出怎么样的声音，从影像中获得资讯，而不像那时候的他们，每天晚上汗流浃背地躺在帐篷里，无力阻止流弹打进他们的梦中。他不止一次从噩梦中惊醒，然后史蒂夫会抱着他，一遍又一遍地抚摸他的背脊，让他冷静下来。他们是彼此的救命稻草。

“他是个好人。”他跟着重复了一遍。

对于其他人来说，这些都只是故事。只有他知道史蒂夫掌心的温度，他的呼吸，他的嘴唇……落雪的碎屑粘在他的睫毛上，眨动的时候缓慢坠下，被地心引力带走。

“但我不想要他的制服。”他说，“我知道那不是真的。”

“哦？”老人有些意外，“我以为会来这儿的人，多少都有点憧憬他们。所以你想要什么？那些枪也不是真的。”

“……”巴基顿了顿，没有回答这个问题，“……展板上，关于巴恩斯中士的资料，是队长提供的吗？”

他知道答案。当然不是，他很清楚，史蒂夫不会这么形容他。那看起来更像是卡特的手笔，或者是史塔克他们保存下来的资料。无论是谁写的，总之，不是史蒂夫。他开始幻想史蒂夫看到那些话的时候会是什么心情。巴基知道，当自己透过那些陌生的文字重新触摸史蒂夫的时候，没有温度，就像隔着冰棺在看某个远去的灵魂一样。

他也曾经是鬼魂，在史蒂夫的记忆里游荡。

“他也是个好人，是个英雄。”老家伙说，“队长和咆哮突击队信任了他一辈子，也找了他一辈子。”

“我知道他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的好朋友，但那不代表什么。”他自嘲道，“在那个年代，站在纳粹对面的都是‘好人’。”

老人家看起来有点被冒犯了，他从鼻孔里哼出怒气，“无论如何，他不可能是个坏家伙。你们这些年轻人，真的以为在报纸上刊登几张照片就能改变战局吗？天可怜见，也许他们的血全都流在异国的土地里了，没有继承在你们这些年轻人的身上。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”他懒得去解释。

“你们出生的时候已经是和平年代了，知足吧，孩子。”老人的语气听起来有点悲伤，“他们走过了最黑暗的时候。”

展馆里依然只有那么几盏灯亮着。“那些年里发生了很多事情，我知道，即使我不在那儿。”巴基没有被惹怒，“但没有人关心别的。有很多残忍的事情，我们让它看起来是有意义的……我们有不少人被杀了，我们也杀了不少人，每天每天，重复着差不多的动作。人们要的不是‘真实’，他们害怕那个。”

“没有靠嘴皮子就能换来的自由。”老家伙的语气缓和了下来，“也许队长和巴恩斯中士不是什么完人，但一些小缺点，谁又在乎呢。人们需要梦想。”

“他当然不是什么完人。”巴基觉得有点滑稽，他居然和别人讨论一个‘鬼魂’，而且那个‘鬼魂’就坐在他的身体里。但他曾经是那么幸福，幸福得让他感觉那些子弹擦过耳际的生活都不能算是黑暗。他拥有史蒂夫，史蒂夫也拥有他。

“无论如何，没有人能取代美国队长。”老家伙感叹道，“也没有人能取代巴恩斯中士。没有人。”更不可能有人能取代他们在彼此心中的位置，他说，“可现在他们不在一块儿……他们都该有多寂寞啊。”

巴基的脸上突然露出茫然的表情，它被黑暗隐去，很快便消失无踪。他突然意识到自己真的失去了什么。那些模模糊糊的东西汹涌而至：黑白的，彩色的，得到过的，失去过的……所有的一切，一下子剪断了某根紧绷着的线。

他记得自己在路上看见过不少结伴同行的年轻人，他们脸上的表情他也曾经有过。可现在呢，他有的只是残缺的身体，模糊的记忆和不稳定的生活……他没有再剩下什么了。

“可也许……我是说，也许，他们都已经改变了。他们已经不是以前的他们了。”巴基语气平淡，“假设现在巴恩斯中士真的还活着，被迫做了很多他不愿意做的事情……他们的生活已经向不同的轨迹驶去，也许见面也没什么可以说的了。”他们压根就不该见面，他想，他没法以现在的模样面对史蒂夫。他不能。

“那可不一定，小伙子。”老家伙反驳，“队长那么孱弱的时候，巴恩斯中士不是一直在他身边吗。巴恩斯中士一直没有离开和放弃过队长。所以我认为，即使巴恩斯中士真的变了模样，队长对他的态度也不会有所改变的。”

真的吗。史蒂夫真的不会对他有所改变吗。巴基看了看自己的左手——现在他戴上了手套，但他知道下面是什么。冰冷的金属。

现在这是他的全部了。

巴基又抬眼看了看那件套在假人模特身上的仿制品。瞧瞧自己——他甚至连件像样的衣服都没有。

 

**

 

通常人们讨论起某个人，多半是在编排他的坏话。

史蒂夫窝在公车的最后一排，听到前边俩人聊天的时候说起被娜塔莎放上网络的加密文件。他听到他们提起自己的名字，队长，罗杰斯（随便哪个），神盾局，还有九头蛇。他不想听下去，无论接下来的是赞美还是诋毁，那都不是他该要考虑的东西。

他猜测，也许他们还会说到别的地方去。

“前苏联人留下来的烂摊子。”前面那个男人说，“克格勃，你知道的。”

于是史蒂夫选择戴上耳塞，开始听刚刚下载好的那首歌。渐渐的，音乐的声音就盖过了他们讲话的声音。就像在进行一场盛大的游行，鼓点随着日落的脚步，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，尽量去忽视偶尔钻进耳朵的突兀的单词。

他们知道冬日战士的什么，他们又知道巴基·巴恩斯的什么。该死的，他们什么也不知道。史蒂夫突然记起有一次他在闲逛时无意中闯进一个展览里，看到了一些令他感到震撼（甚至腹部隐隐作痛）的作品。那些异于常人的人们在照片里努力地绽放着自己的生命，尽管这个世界并没有温柔地对待他们。

“你无法脱出自己的皮肤，而进入其他人的身躯……别人的悲剧是永远不可能成为你的。”他仍然清楚记得那个摄影师曾经说过的这句话。

他的悲剧永远也不可能成为你的。你不能代替任何人去承受他们的痛苦，甚至无法与他人分享自己所获得的幸运。正如他不能把自己的时间分给年迈的佩吉，他也不能把九头蛇加诸于巴基的罪恶转移到自己的身上。如果把一切都推卸给命运，可上帝又何尝真正偏袒某一个人。

史蒂夫提早了两个站下车。他小跑回到家，把衣服扔进洗衣机，打扫，洗漱，最后把自己卷进被窝里。

 

**

 

“我不能让你带走这里的东西。”最后，老人说，“不过，我可以给你这个。”

他从抽屉里翻出一张印着队长行军礼的明信片。巴基自己也有这个，只要是进入这个展览馆的游客都可以得到一张。巴基看着老人用指腹摩挲了一下手里那张明信片，似乎在留恋上面的温度。

“这张明信片上有队长的亲笔签名。”老人递给他，“你带走吧。”

“你不留着？”

“这些东西呀，哪天人走了，也是带不走的。我的女儿和外孙都不像我那般热衷英雄故事，与其以后让他们留着，还不如给你。”老人笑着扬了扬手里的合照，“况且，我有这个。”

巴基接过来，小心翼翼地放在自己外套的口袋里。他敛下眼里的情绪，“谢谢。我得走了。”

“我才得谢谢你陪我这个老头子聊了大半夜。”老人笑了，“哎呀，我这把年纪，现在想找个能说话的人已经很难了。你是个温柔的家伙。”

巴基本来试图反驳什么，但他最终还是忍住了。他朝老人挥了挥手，然后往外走去。临近门口的时候，他又回过头来朝老人道，“保重。”

老人给他打开了闸门。巴基停下来，又看了他两眼。

最后，老人远远地朝他敬了个军礼，“祝你好运，士兵。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫做了个梦。他梦见自己明天要和巴基去参观博览会，却找不到可以穿的衣服。于是他蹲在门后，蜷成一团，把脑袋埋进自己瘦弱的手臂里，直到巴基找到他，并用温柔的掌心揉搓他的金发。

“一切都会好起来的。”巴基在他的梦里说，“明天，我在门外等你。”

 

**

 

“今天你回来得真晚。”巴基走上楼梯的时候，房东太太站在二楼的门口朝他打招呼。

“有点事情耽搁了。”巴基没有再压低自己的帽子。他知道房东太太上了年纪，她的眼睛看不太清，巴基不担心在这昏暗的灯光下被她认出自己来。

“你的东西都收拾好了吗？”她打了个哈欠。在得到巴基肯定的回答之后，她有点失望，“噢，看来这个屋子又得空置一段时间了。哎，这种感觉真让人感到孤单啊。”

“我也不是经常待在屋子里。”巴基说。况且这儿租金低廉，巴基相信很快就会租出去。

“等你年纪大了就懂喽。我们这种老家伙守在原地，看着你们这些漂泊的年轻人来来去去。”她边说着，又打了个哈欠，和他道了晚安便进屋去了。

巴基因为这句话陷入了沉默。‘也许有一天我们能够再见面的‘，这句话他始终没有说出口。

他回到顶楼的小房间，把口袋里的明信片夹进笔记本，再把笔记本塞进背包的夹层里。巴基推开窗户，任由月光渗进房间。他知道，再过几个小时，天就要亮了，然后他就会闻到房东太太泡好的咖啡的香味。

然后，他就会听到她又开始播那些老唱片。

他觉得自己已经不需要那件制服了。他会去很远很远的地方，去挣足够的钱，去接触新的世界，去赎自己的罪。然后某一天，他会回来这儿，以更好的一面和那个人重逢。

他轻轻哼起了歌，“……给所有明日的聚会。”

 

**

 

“你知道，我会感到寂寞的。”史蒂夫走过来。

巴基看着他，眼神柔和。他再次失去了他的左臂，唯一不同的是，现在他反倒觉得是一种解脱，“我也是，史蒂夫。但是——”

“但是，你不能相信你自己的脑子。”史蒂夫替他接下去。他坐在巴基身边，“我知道，巴基。我都知道。”

“抱歉让你担心了。”巴基突然感到一阵放松。他已经好久没有这种感觉了。

“你就没有别的话想要和我说吗。”

巴基很认真地想了想，“我很想你。”停顿片刻之后，他又补了一句，“一直都是。”

“……”史蒂夫轻轻撇开头，他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“之前，你说你到博物馆里看过我的资料……为什么你会有那张明信片？”

“机缘巧合。”巴基轻描淡写地带过。他当然不打算告诉史蒂夫他曾经的那些疯狂的念头……偷衣服，现在想起来他都想嘲笑自己，“想要看吗？”

史蒂夫有点惊讶，“你还带着？”史蒂夫有点不解，现在他们已经重逢了，他应该已经不需要这个了。

“我把他放在这儿，以防万一我又把这些事情给忘了。”巴基指了指自己的胸口。他从胸前的口袋里翻出那张明信片，“瞧瞧，有你的样子，还有你的签名。我不知道我会睡多久，所以我得确保自己醒来的时候，有你陪着我。”

“那不是我。”史蒂夫说话的时候，蓝色眼睛里的情绪变了。巴基突然想起来，那个老家伙曾说过史蒂夫的蓝眼睛很漂亮，只是这一刻，他只能看得到他的不舍和悲伤，“你知道的，那不是我。”

“那不是你。”巴基安抚道，“但它会带我找到你。”即使你变得白发苍苍，即使你失去了现在的力量，即使你已经不是过去的模样……它都能带我找到你。

史蒂夫很快便收拾好眼底的情绪，“我会保护好你的，在你彻底恢复以前。”他还有很多事情要去做，还有很多人要去救，也还有很多烂摊子要去收拾，所以，他现在还不能陪他最重要的人。这让他感到痛苦。

“你在冰里睡得够久了。”巴基笑了笑，“所以，这次换你来等我一会儿了。”

史蒂夫沉默片刻，最后点了点头。巴基知道他一定会履行自己的承诺，就像他一样。岁月已经把他们打磨成和以前完全不同的模样，但有些东西仍然没有改变。

他们交换了一个吻。巴基用仅剩的那条手臂把史蒂夫拥进怀里，他合上眼睛，静静感受着对方的温度。

他开始幻想一个没有战火的世界，人们的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容；他幻想他和史蒂夫以后可能会拥有的生活：他们会领养一个孩子，他会单手把孩子抱起来，然后亲吻他的情人；他幻想他们的老朋友们会在很遥远的天空守护着他们，夕阳的光辉淹没了他们的卧室。他试图幻想出一个比这一刻更美好的世界。

 

 

【END】


End file.
